When buildings, bridges and similar structures are to be demolished there are diverse techniques are known for demolishing the structures. In particular, the structures may include a number of columns typically used to support the structure. The columns are pole-shaped constructions that may be made of concrete and may include steel reinforcements.
One of these known techniques is to place explosives at strategically chosen positions and causing detonation of the explosives in the expectation and hope that the structure will thereby collapse. A drawback of this known technique however is that when the explosives are detonated debris can fall in the wide vicinity, so that elaborate measures are necessary to guarantee the safety of the surrounding area. Yet another aspect is the noise nuisance. A detonation of explosives is accompanied by tremendous noise. Various drawbacks of the use of explosives are thus known.
Another of these known techniques employs a single hammer, which in use requires carefully placement of multiple impacts. Yet another technique employs column drivers that strike the column from multiple sides but have bending loads in the tools that are suspended from a crane above.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.